Don't Wake Me Up
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: After Gunther dreams up a "perfect" girl, he can't stop thinking about her. Will he ever find her? Or is she forever stuck in his brain?


**Well hey there kids! I'm trying to write as much as I can before Monday. Ha ha ha. Anyway, this is a new story that I thought of. It might make Gunther look crazy and weird, but I like to think of it as the expression "crazy in love". Hah. No? Okay... Anyway, on with the story! (This will all be in Gunther's POV btw)**

I was in a meadow. Yes, a meadow. I had no idea what I was doing there or how I got there, but I was there. Loads of yellow sunflowers decorated the ground quite nicely. It was really beautiful if you take a close look and admire it all. I was looking to see if I had anyway to figure out where I was. But it was nothing but a big field of grass. No random castles or roads for me to go to. I then started to walk randomly, with no specific destination, watching my shoes as they stepped on the yellow sunflowers and lush green grass. I looked up, and instantly saw a human figure. I squinted at it, wanting to get a better picture of it. From where I was standing, it seemed to be a female. I wasn't entirely sure, so I had to walk closer to it to get what it actually was. As few steps in, and I knew it was a girl. She was sitting with her back facing me, but her hair was a chocolate brown. She was wearing a beautiful pastel yellow dress, which was flowing in the light summer breeze. The closer I got, the more nervous I turned. I didn't even know why. I mean, it was just a dream, right? I stopped right behind her, and as if on cue, she turned to look up at me, and my Jove, she had to be one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life. She stood up, facing me, and I can fully say her eyes met mine, because she was as tall as me. She smiled her perfect smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. How can a girl be this perfect?

"Let's dance!" She finally said to me. Her voice was even perfect. She grabbed me hands as I spun her around, a smile creeping onto my face. She was such a good dancer as I spun her back and forth. Even if we had no music, we had our own soundtrack in our heads. As we ended our dance, she glanced back and forth at my lips and eyes. She slowly closed her eyes and began to near her face closer to mine, but before I could get those perfect lips on mine, my alarm blared into my ear. That brought me back into the real world. Oh, the real world? The one where I _wasn't_ dancing with a goddess? Yeah, that one sucked. I was that socially awkward dude with no friends. Literally, I had no friends. The only people I talked to were my sister and my teachers. I've never had an actual girlfriend. All the ones I actually dated wanted one thing: to get in my pants. Of course, I never gave that to them. I want an actual girlfriend who I can go on dates and cuddle when it's raining.

I kicked the warm blankets off me and went to turn the lights on. They burned my eyes for a bit, but for after a short while, they went back to normal. I stared around the room for a while, not knowing what to do with my life. I wasn't exactly daydreaming; I was sort of in La La Land. I snapped myself out of it, and went to take a quick shower. As I was washing myself, I couldn't help but think of the girl in my dreams, or to be more precise, the girl _of_ my dreams. I didn't know why I was thinking so highly of her when she was only a mere image in my head. I've never met the girl in real life; I highly doubt someone like her would even exist, anyway.

I jumped out the shower, dried my hair for a few minutes, dried my body, and went to change for school. I used to care deeply of what I would wear for school everyday; I would even wake up at 3 AM just to plan my outfit. But, as I matured a bit, it died down. Today, I wore a plaid shirt complete with black tie, black shorts, white Converse, topped off with a black fedora-like hat. I was satisfied, so I spayed on some cologne and deodorant and came downstairs to wait for my twin sister, Tinka. In our early adolescent days, we would have extravagant matching glittery outfits, but again, we grew out of that. Now, she dresses the way she wants to, and I honestly believe she looks better now than she did when we matched. We were so confused about fashion then. I plopped myself on the couch to wait for Tinka, and started to play geeky games on my phone like sudoku and chess. Yes, I'm a dork. Probably why no one ever bothered to go out with me; especially the girl in my dreams. I should give her a name. I think I'll name her Rosaline. Yeah, that sounds pretty and sophisticated, which is exactly what she is. Tinka finally came down in bright red skinny jeans and a white lacy off-the-shoulder top, replete with white heels. I smiled at her, and she smiled a sleepy smile back. I stood up and headed to the kitchen for a fruit, and Tinka did as well. We stumbled to our silver Volvo, not excited of what this day will bring us.

The car was silent as Tinka drove the car and I was too busy daydreaming about Rosaline to even start conversation with Tinka today. I still don't know how my brain made such a beautiful girl in my head. I'm guessing it was trolling me, making me picture a flawless girl who was way out of my league. I mean, seriously, that girl was so perfect, it hurt.

We finally got to school, for what seemed like ages since we left home. We opened the car door, and managed to get out without doing something embarrassing. You may be thinking we're pretty high up in the social hierarchy of high school, but we're probably one the least popular. We don't know why; we're pretty nice for the most part. But, that didn't work. You were only popular if you played football or you were a rich, prissy daddy's girl who was basically the school slut. That rich, popular school slut happened to be Amanda Phoenix. I swear, girls worshipped her to her feet. She was like some goddess, and I didn't even know why. One, she has sucked every guy in the school, and two; her "designer" clothes weren't matched properly or even stylish for that matter. Compared to Amanda, Tinka was some kind of supermodel, but because she liked to preserve her virginity and wait until marriage, she was immediately bumped down the hierarchy.

Amanda was nothing compared to Rosaline. I swear, if Rosaline came in here with her silky hair and flowing dress, guys would be all up on _her_. But she isn't here, and I surely wouldn't like any other guys flirting with _my_ girl. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked toward the teenage kingdom full of different personalities. Tinka caught up with me-she's an expert at fast-walking in high heels-and both walked together. I pushed the glass doors open and the gust of cool air went right through me. Another full eight hours of awkwardness, boringness, and loneliness. I smiled at Tinka, and she smiled at me back. Since we were twins, we had telepathic minds telling each other it was time to depart from each other. She hugged her Chemistry book tighter to her chest as she walked to her homeroom class. I walked off to mine, fidgeting with the strap of my book bag. I headed straight towards room 129. The wooden door squeaked, hungry for oil, as I stepped in it. I looked at the rest of my classmates. Cheerleaders sat on the desks instead of the actual seats to talk to the "hotties" of the class. Geeks and nerds sat in huddles, playing Pokémon or chess at their desks. I slumped in a random desk to wait for the bell to ring for first period. I sat there, daydreaming about the perfect Rosaline, until someone shook me back to reality.

"Hey, Gunther" A female voice said right next to me. I looked up to see Maria twirling her beach blonde hair, smiling wide at me. This girl has wanted to go out with me since the seventh grade, but I just didn't want her. She was a wannabe Amanda; always sleeping with whatever guy allowed her to. I don't know about anyone else, but I wouldn't want anyone else's leftovers.

"What do you want, Maria?" I said a little irritated. I wasn't interested in her or whatever she was here for, I know that sounded rude, but she was always so annoying. Who in their right mind would like annoying sluts all up in their business? No one.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to come over later" she said, twirling her hair as if she thought it was attractive "We can watch movies, drink a little, or do something else, if you know what I mean…"

"No thanks, Maria. I have things I need to do at home. But thanks anyway" I fake smiled at her. Thankfully, she took it better than the other various times she'd invited me over to "chill". With Maria out of the way, I could peacefully return to Rosaline.

8:00; the bell rang in everyone's ear as they gathered their backpacks and books and headed to first period. My first period was Art II. I actually liked the class. It relaxed me in the morning before going to the other tortuous classes. I sat behind my assigned easel, ready to paint whatever prompt was given.

"Good Morning, Gunther!" Ms. Brown said to me, as I always almost always the first one in class, if not one of the first people.

"Good Morning, Ms. Brown." I smiled at her. "What's going to be our prompt for today?" I asked. She usually told me what it was as I helped her get the paints ready for the class. But today was different.

"I'm not telling you this time, Hessenheffer, but I will tell you that I think people will be pretty ardent about this one." She said, smiling evilly. I thought hard about it. Hmm, this was a hard one to figure out. I sat still, trying to think of the prompt, but my mind kept flickering back to Rosaline. I could not get her out of my brain. And she wasn't even real! What was up with me?

The students poured into the art room, chattering about what they had done that weekend. I heard small snippets of them "partying" or "drinking" which didn't catch my interest in girls. I hated girls who acted 21, and went out to clubs in their fake IDs and their revealing glittery attire. I swear, if they wanted to be noticeable, they shouldn't have put clothes on. It looked like they didn't have any already.

As people sat beside their easels, Ms. Brown shushed the class, so that she could explain the prompt for today's class. Some sat with their back straight, ready to paint. Others sat with utter boredom painted all over their faces. Oh, what a joy teenagers were this generation.

"Okay, class. Today is an exciting day! You will get to paint whatever has been stuck in your head recently. It can be your dog, your favorite song, or your crush. Whatever floats your boat!" Ms. Brown said, with full enthusiasm in her voice. With that, people went to get various painted on their palette.

I soon got my colors: pastel yellow, black, light brown, and dark brown. Yes, you guessed it. I was going to paint Rosaline. Even though she wasn't a real thing, she felt real to me, and I really liked it; even if she _was_ a thought.

Forty minutes have passed since I started working on "Rosaline". So far, I've only gotten her outline of where and what color I was going to paint the beauty. I quickly started washing the paints off, and hung the unfinished painting on the windowsill. Ms. Brown told us she'd give us the whole week for us to finish our paintings. Most of them we're like mine: unfinished. I stepped a few inches back to get the full view: she was still perfect. And now I'll have a picture of her forever.

Now, I was off to my second period. Lord, help me through high school for another year. As I was walking-more like trudging-to my next class, one of the football players decided to pour his strawberry smoothie on me. There goes my day. I scrammed to my locker to quickly get another button down shirt, a bit like this one, with another black tie. If this was going to be a daily routine, let me die. Or move to another city, town, state, continent, or galaxy please. That's all I ask for.

**I hope you all liked this one! I personally think this will be one of my best works yet. This is also my longest work yet, so be happy. Haha. Please review! It will mean so so so much! Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, "Rosaline" is "Rocky" in his head, so. Make sure to check out CupcakeSanity, a collab account featuring me and SyndeySanity! There are no stories right now, but soon there will! Stay tuned!**

**-NinjaCupcakex **


End file.
